RWBY V7 Chracter Short: Winter Schnee
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: Winter reflects her days in Atlas Academy and made the decision that she can never look back on.


Winter Schnee: Volume 7 Character Short

(Note: RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth alone, I do not own this franchise.)

This short begins with a white-haired 12-year-old girl, Winter Schnee wandering around the facility, here she is called by a man in white. "Winter!" She calmly stepped down the stairs without hesitation, the man who shout out is her father, the current president of the dust production system, Schnee Dust Company. She is neither frightened, nor rebellious. She won't stop at nothing to find what she desires for her own path. "Father." Is all she could replied. "We have some work to do." He said in a cold manner.

Next Winter is in an empty space of the dark room being shone in moonlight from the window, outside it is snowing, ice can show the meaning of beauty, pain, burden, and hardships. "Now remember, as you train and study to apply for Atlas Academy, you are to represent this company and everything your grandfather worked hard for. And you must prove to me that you are an heiress to the family. Don't forget that." Jacques announced. Winter is seen from a window view, holding up her sword. Standing far in front of her is a Geist Grimm, known as the Arma Gigas being suited in a knight-like armor. Winter studied swordsmanship setting her left foot forward, pulled her arm in. Speeding out lunging at the enemy at once. "Incredible! She's even quick in her footwork!" Said the Schnee Dust secretary.

"Glyphs are a rare semblance passed by the Schnee family, Nicholas has an ancestry of Atlesian warriors who fought in the Great War. Therefore, my daughter is far worthy of that being a soldier and heir. Throughout research, all the generations of the family have confirmed that there are about 45 individuals who possessed that ability." Winter held onto her sword in axis and summoned snow-flake like surfaces that increased her speed sliding under its feet and slashed it on its back. "Winter has studied at an early age preparing herself for the uncertain."

Five years has passed, Winter has been enrolled to Atlas Academy for more studying and training. Weiss, her younger sister was about to see her off, not wanting her to go. "Do you have to leave Winter?" She asked, she was near to tear down. "I have to Sister. But when the time is right, I'll come to visit you."

"Really?"

"Of course. No matter where I am. I'll always be there for you." Winter took one last embrace before leaving to the Academy and boarded on the ship. After four months as a first year student, Winter is seen studying for the upcoming test, she is leader of her own team at that time. Taking time to memorize the basics. One of her teammates, Madeline Corsby, a 17-year-old with blue curly hair, wearing a biker jacket with spikes on her shoulder and boots, something that Winter referred to as "out of season" of training. "You're no fun Winter, I don't see why we can't have any fun. You know what I think, your dad's voice is always in your head. It's no wonder why General Ironwood selected you as the leader, it's because you are a Schnee, isn't it?"

"I figured you are going to say that. But I do not believe he choose me to be leader because of my family name. What I do believe is that I'm a leader for something more than that. Which is why, I am here, to get out of my father's shadow, for good. And if you have a problem with that Madeline, you might as well have to think about it."

"Forget it, I'm going to get some fresh air." Madeline walks out of the dorm. A few hours later, she was attacked by the Ursa Grimm on a mission in Mistral, she clearly disobeyed one order Winter gave her and went reckless killing Grimm with her chain that attaches a large blade, spinning and whirling. She was knocked out by a two of the King Taijitu when struck by its head. That is when Winter came to her rescue, going fast with her glyphs. Taking out its eyes on the white Grimm. Then avoided getting wrapped by its black sibling, the Kaijitu slithers through the ground, digging for the surprise attack, then sprung out. Winter find this the perfect moment to lunge at another one of its eyeballs.

Madeline was amazed. "That was so awesome! But why would you save me?"

"Because, we're teammates. No matter where we came from." Winter helped her up. The two finally gave each other's respect. Next comes the Vytyl Festival Tournament, her team representing Atlas Academy, made it to the finals where she met her opponent, Qrow Branwen. A member of Beacon Academy's Team STRQ. "Who wouldn't imagine the day I finally get to fight off the Ice Queen? Guess what, I heard your old man is a fraud." Taunted Qrow taking a few paces around.

"You know I too found my father a fraud. But one thing's clear, NOBODY CALLS ME AN ICE QUEEN!" Winter scowled. Qrow waste no time to transform into an actual crow before Winter gets the head-start. "Now for the Final. Qrow Branwen, verses, Winter Schnee!" Qrow pounds the ground like mad, creating a hole as Winter quickly dodged it with her glyphs like the act of disappearance. Qrow unexpectedly uses his semblance of bad luck, that he didn't expect at all. A pillar was about to fall on Winter. But one glyph just prevent it to land, and Winter forced all her strength to push it out of the way. Qrow combats her by sending her flying off the ring, but she gets herself back and sends another glyph that also sends him flying. And make one final lunge at him. Finishing him off as his aura runs out of energy. He was catching his breath in his defeat. "I gotta admit, you're very good…for an Ice Queen."

"The name is Winter Schnee. Don't forget that, Qrow Branwen." She calmly turned and took a few steps backstage. "You fought good, but what you lacked is control of your embrace of your semblance. Try to treat it like it was your own friend."

"The Winner! Winter Schnee!"

After graduating from Atlas Academy. Winter was called by General Ironwood to discuss an offer to make after Winter made much effort as a soldier. She parted ways from her huntsman team. "Winter, I must say you have a lot more determination. But more importantly, why do you no longer choose to become president of the company?"

"Because I want to be more than just my family name. My grandfather has said to me, 'our name has a meaning, so is our semblance, use it to believe in what is right to fight for', those are the words I cannot forget. Before he retired, he was the one to give me tips to unlock my semblance. I don't have any intention to be under my father's reign of his methods. I know everything he has done for the people to no longer favor the company. And I am not going to end up like him. And I don't want my younger siblings to end up like him either." Winter stated.

"I'm not sure what else to put. But that sounds much more reasonable. I heard your sister is training very hard to improve of becoming a huntress. She is very proud to have someone like you. How would you like to join the Atlesian army for a change? If you do so, you'll be fighting against the grimm in our ranks."

"Thank you, General Ironwood. I'll think about it."

"You have until tomorrow to decide if you want to join."

Back in Schnee Manor, Jacque becomes angry when Winter decides to join the Atlas Army. Winter shows no fear in this confrontation. "You do realize if you set one foot out of this manor, not only this will cost your status as an heiress to this company, but you will no longer carry the Schnee name."

"If that is what you believe, Father. So be it. My decision is final, I am joining the army, whether you like it or not. However, you have misused the family name for reckless motivations of victory. And I don't care about the money or the class or our name."

"In that case. Your inheritance will go to your sister. You are cut out of this family, for good." Winter turns away. "I hope you might learn from your mistakes, but I don't see that happening. Farewell, Father." Winter walks out of her father's office. Leaving the life of the wealthy class for good. Weiss tugged on Winter's hand. She looked down and felt never letting go. "Winter…" She teared down as Winter began to comfort her for one last hug before she leaves for her own path. "I wish I do not have to leave you sister. But know this, your life is yours to make your decision.

Author's note: Since Adam's character short came out for volume 6. I'm staring to wonder if there will be any character shorts for some characters that are already missed, like members of Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen, or each side stories of Team STRQ. Mercury or Emerald. Please comment down for which character should have their own short. Also next week will be chapter 13 of Mega Man X and Xenosaga: Universes Collide.


End file.
